Conventionally the inflatable buoyancy tubes of a rigid-hulled inflatable boat have been secured to the top of the hull by bonding to the hull and to the tube strips of material running longitudinally along the length of the tube and hull.
In the past tubes have not normally been detachable from the hull, at least not without destruction of the joining structures, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a rigid-hulled inflatable boat of which the inflatable tube(s) is or are readily detachable from and reassemblable with the hull.
The problems faced are not only those of security but also of rendering the temporary joint fully watertight--otherwise there would be a leak path between the tube and the top of the hull.